


Look what the cat dragged in!

by SyFoLaVe



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyFoLaVe/pseuds/SyFoLaVe
Summary: Here’s peeping John cumming inside his pants.
Relationships: John Marston/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Look what the cat dragged in!

The rain mixed with thunder beat hard against the ceiling of Shady Belle. It poured out its heart as if it had given up on everything, making everyone distressed. But if anyone was comforted by this, it was you. To be exact; you liked the sound of thunder because it covered the noise you were making. It was a good thing it was dawn.

You were spending time alone in John’s room, completely off-guard about your surroundings. With John’s shirt on your body, smelling his scent on the bed. The white sheet gently brushed against your bare skin, and the room was full of John’s stuff. You could do whatever you wanted, which was quite hedonistic. But you would’ve liked it better if you knew who was outside the door.

The owner of the room. The golden boy. John.

He was peeping at you through a small hole in the wall. Again, he was lucky that it was dawn. He was only lured by the sound coming from the room, and just like that - he got completely distracted by you. Fortunately, he didn’t get fully off-guard like you, he did look around every few minutes, swallowing hard anxiously. His eyes greedily pursued all your movement, storing everything, literally everything in his brain. How your naked body pants. How your fingers stimulate the sensitive part of yours. While keeping the eyes on you, he took his hand over the middle of his pants. And no, he couldn’t undo them. The possibility of someone waking up and finding him was everywhere. Then John wouldn’t be able to explain this sight of him at all…

Anyway, his heated hand wandered over the outline revealed above his pants, slowly arousing what was inside of them. It wasn’t fast since he wanted to keep the pace with you.

A cold sweat ran down to his temples as he cupped his bulge. A soft sigh came out which only John could hear. He stared at your face full of desire, lips mouthing his…

His name. J-o-h-n. You were calling out his name.

He hastily grasped the base of the cock, exhaling. You had the habit of closing your eyes and holding your breath when your fingers hit the sensitive spot, so he also held his breath and teased the tip of it. Thunder struck again, and the light shone shortly on his side. His palms were damp with sweat. As you moaned hidden in the thunder, he gulped down and stroked his length, up and down. The soft cloth rubbed against it, and John let out the hot breath into the air. He wanted to get right into the room and take what’s his but didn’t have the courage to do so. Not yet. 

When you groaned and your fingers got faster, and so did his hand. He clenched his teeth, holding down the grunts. Your body was rising and falling, reaching the pinnacle of pleasure, and he wasn’t missing it. The sound of rough breathing, hand rubbing against the pants, and the rain were the only thing that could be heard. You trembled as you whimpered, and that’s when he saw the spark flashing inside his closed eyes, shooting a sticky load inside the undergarment. He was still drenched in satisfaction, massaging the tip of his cock. You heaved yourself from the bed and began to get dressed, he saw you - then finally came back to earth. John hid by the door and stayed there until you went down the stairs. Then he walked into the room, buried himself in the bed, and unwittingly rubbed the groin against the sheet. Inhaling the scent from the pillow, he slid his hand inside his pants, stroking the still sensitive cock. He wouldn’t last long and he would have to get changed, but he didn’t care. 

Your scent was arousing him again.


End file.
